


Beweismittel und wo sie zu finden sind

by NovaIxioXerces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Law Enforcement
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaIxioXerces/pseuds/NovaIxioXerces
Summary: Percy ist zwecks Fallklärung in der Rechtsmagie.Auch da: ein fünfundzwanzig Zentimeter langer Alligator.Angeblich ein Beweismittel. Angeblich.





	Beweismittel und wo sie zu finden sind

Dass jemand eine Leiche in illegal importierte Teppiche wickelte und sie anschließend bei Milford Haven in die Fluten warf, passierte nur selten.

Das sich nach dem Fund des Teppichsushis(1) ausgerechnet  _er_  damit befasste, passierte noch viel seltener.

Als Junior-Richter im Wizengamot verhandelte Percy Weasley Verstöße gegen das magische Zollrecht. Für gewöhnlich bedeutete das ein paar hundert Seiten starke Akten und Entscheidungen darüber, ob diese Besen rechtmäßig importiert oder ob jene Einfuhrbeschränkungen für Drachenblut überschritten worden waren. Manchmal landete auch der Handel mit verbotenen Heilkräutern oder gefälschten Zauberstäben auf seinem Tisch.

Die meisten seiner Fälle waren so banal - so  _unwichtig_  - dass die eine Hälfte seiner Kollegen Percy deswegen bemitleidete und die andere hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lachte. Zu wenig Signifikanz. Zu wenig Action. Zu wenig Blut, Mord und Gewalt. Zu wenig, nun,  _Leichen_.

Doch dieses Mal hatte er die Leiche.

Nicht, weil man ihn mit dem Fall betreut hätte. Nicht, weil er sich um den Fall bemüht hätte. Nicht einmal, weil Loki Rowle von den Kapitalverbrechen ihn um seine Mithilfe gebeten hätte. Nein.

Die Akte mit der Leiche aus Milford Haven landete aus ganz anderen Gründen auf dem Tisch. Aus  _folgenden_  Gründen:

 

○ sieben fliegende Teppiche

○ zwei Bündel Occamy-Federn

○ ein Fass voller Drachenpenes

○ eine nicht genauer definierte Menge Yetiexkremente

○ mindestens drei Dutzend Krokodile der Gattung  _Alligator sinensis(2)_

 

Alles davon war illegal eingeführt.

Natürlich.

Was die Teppiche anbelangte, so hatte sich sein Vater höchst persönlich - und höchst übertrieben - dafür eingesetzt, dass Herstellung und Import verboten wurden. Occamys standen spätestens seit Newt Scamander unter strenger Beobachtung durch die Abteilung für magische Tierwesen - und das nicht nur, weil sie einen fressen konnten, wenn sie nur genügend Platz hatten. Bei allem, was mit Drachen zu tun hatte, war man noch strenger. Alligatoren waren, zumindest hatte er das in der Ministeriumsbibliothek nachgelesen, so etwas wie kleine Drachen, nur ohne Feuer, also handhabten die Muggel das vermutlich ähnlich. Und was die Yetiexkremente anbelangte ... Nun. Kein Zollmagier, der noch alle Kessel im Schrank hatte, wäre auf die Idee gekommen, so viel Scheiße über die Grenze zu lassen.

Nein, die Frage war nicht, ob jemand all die Sachen illegal eingeführt hatte.

Die Frage war,  _wer_  all die Sachen illegal eingeführt hatte und ob man ihn dafür rechtskräftig verurteilen konnte. (Und, wer sie mitsamt Leiche in den Milford Haven Waterway geworfen hatte, aber das interessierte Percy nur peripher.)

Leider - und das wusste er nach mehreren Jahren im Job zur Genüge - würden die Akten, die ihm ein missmutiger Aurorentrainee ins Büro getragen hatte, diese Frage allein nicht beantworten können. Die meisten Auroren fokussierten sich viel zu sehr auf irgendwelche zerstochenen Gliedmaßen oder Blutspuren im Teppichgewebe, um wirklich brauchbare Zuarbeit zu leisten. Das auch nur einer von ihnen die Dokumente der vor Ort beschäftigten Muggel überhaupt kontrollierte, passierte viel zu selten. Und wenn er darauf wartete, dass man ihm Kopien davon vorbeibrachte ...

Percy schloss den Aktenordner.

Sein Stuhl schabte über das alte, abgegriffene Parkett. Hinter dem verhexten Fenster zu seiner Rechten braute sich etwas zusammen, das sich möglicherweise über der Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen abregnen würde, wenn nicht bald jemand den Wetterzauber korrigierte. Percy warf dem Unheil keinen Blick zu. Statt nach seinem Zauberstab griff er nach seinem Notizordner und dem Kugelschreiber, den Mollys Grundschullehrerin ihm geschenkt hatte, und verließ sein Büro.

Auf dem Weg überschlug er seine Chancen, nicht versehentlich zwischen die übermüdete Nachtschicht der Rechtsmagie und ihren Kaffee zu geraten. Es musste mittlerweile kurz nach acht sein, also schon zu spät, um noch rechtzeitig zur Frühschicht zu kommen, aber noch zu früh für geladene Zeugen.

Dem Facility-Magier, dem er vor den Büros der Strafverfolgungspatrouille begegnete und der die dortigen Fenster anstarrte, als seien sie die Antwort auf all seine Fragen, warf er nur einen kurzen Blick zu.

Eigentlich mochte Percy diese Uhrzeit. Es war eine ruhige Zeit, unterbrochen nur von dem Klappern von Frühstücksgeschirr und den ersten, trägen Gesprächen des Tages. Kein Smalltalk. Keine Auroren, die von ihm erwarteten, dass er ihre Drogentests absegnete. Nur der Geruch von Kaffee.

Andererseits standen seine Chancen, zwischen die Überstunden schiebende Nachtschicht und ihr Koffein zu geraten, entsprechend hoch. Hatte es in der Nacht irgendeinen Zwischenfall gegeben? Irgendwelche Leichen bei New Quay? Oder Razzien in Montrose?

Percy war versucht, doch nochmal einen Abstecher in die Bibliothek zu machen, doch letztendlich stand er vor der Tür zur Rechtsmagie. Zwei Aurorentrainees hasteten an ihm vorbei, waren jedoch zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um ihm viel Beachtung zu schenken. Er gab sich einen Ruck. Bevor der ranghöchste, diensthabende Auror an der Sache mit der Beachtung etwas ändern konnte, trat er ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Das leise Stimmengewirr, das sonst in jeden Winkel der Etage kroch und das man nur noch bemerkte, wenn es plötzlich fehlte, verstummte. Mit dem Lärm verschwand auch die Wärme. Es war nicht nur die Temperatur, die absackte - es war die gesamte Atmosphäre. Der Gang war lang und eng. Die magischen Laternen, die sich in zwei breiten Bändern von einem Ende des Flurs zum anderen erstreckten, verstrahlten ein schummriges, blauweißes Licht. _Wegen der Leichen_ , hatte Sue ihm bei seinem dritten Besuch hier erklärt,  _und um Auroren loszuwerden, deren Anliegen nicht so dringend sind, wie sie glauben_.

Percy warf einen fachmännischen Blick auf den Dienstplan zu seiner Linken, doch der verriet ihm nichts, außer, dass Celina Warbeck heute  _Live in Concert_  war. Jedenfalls waren sowohl die Abteilungsleiterin, als auch ihr Stellvertreter krank. Das wiederum war eigentlich immer ein untrügliches Zeichen, entweder für Brückentage oder zumindest für irgendwelche Veranstaltungen, die selbst Percy nur besuchte, wenn seine Mutter darauf bestand. Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und machte sich selbst auf die Suche.

Die Tür zum ersten Labor war fest verschlossen, auf sein Klopfen reagierte niemand. Durch die Tür des zweiten Labors drang schmalziger Cantopop in der Lautstärke eines Konzerts der Weird Sisters, was Abschreckung genug war. An die Tür des dritten Labors schließlich hatte jemand zwei Warntafeln gehangen. Die erste zeigte eine Explosion, die andere einen ... Kackhaufen. Percy beschloss, dass er es gar nicht genauer wissen wollte.

Vor dem Büro, auf dessen Tür in goldenen Lettern der Name DRACO L. MALFOY prangte, blieb er stehen. Percy klopfte, doch ihm antwortete nichts, das nicht durch den Hippogreifjammer irgendeines chinesischen Sängers drei Zimmer weiter geschluckt wurde. In Gedanken zählte er bis zehn, dann drückte er die Klinke nach unten.

Die Tür öffnete sich, ohne Anstalten zu machen, ihn zu fressen. Er warf ihr nur einen knappen Blick zu - sie kannten einander mittlerweile - dann trat er ein. Ihn begrüßte ein Schwall warmer Luft. Percy schätzte ihn auf zweiundzwanzig Grad - Malfoy’sche Wohlfühltemperatur. Mehr Malfoy als das laue Lüftchen und das Chaos, das ein Aktenschrank hätte sein sollen, enthielt das Büro jedoch nicht.

Leise schloss Percy die Tür hinter sich.

Augenblicklich verstummte die Popmusik und machte Platz für andere Geräusche. In den Seiten der Akten knisterte Magie. Irgendwo kratzte eine Feder träge über Pergament. Und dann war da noch das Schnappen. Es klang ein wenig, als würden Zähne aufeinander schlagen und dabei schmatz-

Percy stockte.

Erneut sah er sich in dem Büro um. Da war der Aktenschrank, den er zu gerne aufgeräumt hätte, die Konsole, auf der sich Phiolen und Fläschchen mit unbekanntem Inhalt dicht aneinander drängten und der Schreibtisch mit dem überdimensionalen Aquarium.

Es schnappte wieder, dann kaute es. Und es kam definitiv aus Richtung Schreibtisch.

„Was zum-“

Auch wenn es vielleicht keine gute Idee war, trat Percy näher, den Blick fest auf den Glaskasten gerichtet. Es war gar kein Aquarium, stellte er fest. Es war ein Terrarium. Eines, wie es auch Ronald einmal besessen hatte, nur bedeutend größer. Und ohne Deckel. Da war Erde, die eine Miniaturinsel formte, Wasser, ein paar Pflanzen - und darin etwas, das definitiv kein Frosch war. Nein, dazu war es zu lang und zu schuppig. Percy hätte es für einen Drachen gehalten, wäre es länger gewesen als fünfundzwanzig Zentimeter.

„Und was machst du hier?“

Er seufzte, doch das Reptil zeigte ihm nur eine Reihe scharfer Zähne. Es war selbst für einen Alligator klein, und vielleicht hätte er es für einen anderen Fall gehalten, wäre da nicht die goldene Plakette in der linken, unteren Ecke gewesen.

Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Ein Schwall geballter Popmusik unterbrach jeden versuch, alle Namen zu lesen, die jemand in das Metall gekratzt hatte.

„Wohin sind die Zeiten, an denen du artig darauf wartest, bis man dich hereinruft?“, schnarrte eine Stimme, kaum, dass die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war. „Sie hätte dich fressen können.“

Percy sah nicht einmal auf.

„Draco, was macht ein Alligator auf deinem Schreibtisch?“

Er hörte Schritte, dann erschien der Angesprochene auf der anderen Seite des Terrariums. Der Alligator blickte zu Draco, fast schon auffordernd, doch der hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Der Alligator ist ein Beweismittel.“

„Dein Beweismittel heißt Sir Bite-A-Lot. Außerdem hat es eine Ehrenplakette mit der namentlichen Nennung aller Volltrottel, die dumm genug waren, ihre Hand in dieses Terrarium zu stecken.“

„Ja, hat es.“ Es klang ein gewisser Stolz in Dracos Stimme mit. „Und wenn du die Plakette schon kritisierst, beachte bitte die fünf Striche hinter dem Namen Harry Potter.“

„Will ich wissen, wie du es geschafft hast?“

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, du weißt es.“

Percy seufzte. Mit der rechten Hand tastete er nach einem der Stühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen und zog ihn zu sich.

„Cinderford und Tripe sind außer Haus.“ Percy setzte sich, den Blick immer noch auf Sir Bite-A-Lot gerichtet. „Scamander ist käuflich. Euer Azubi hat mehr Angst vor dir, als vor seiner Mutter. Die Rechtsmagie ist aktuell Team Malfoy.“

„Nah. Wir sind Team Wir-mögen-bestimmte-Auroren-weniger-als-andere. Sue ist Cantopop, nicht Malfoy. Aber dicht genug dran. Hier. Zur Belohnung.“ Zwei Pappbecher erschienen in seinem Sichtfeld. „Schwarzer Tee. Einer ist English Breakfast, einer ist Automaten-Special. Ich weiß nicht, welcher welcher ist.“

„Du glaubst, dass du mich mit einem Tee, dessen beigemischte Aromen du weder kennst noch trinken willst, bestechen kannst?“

Durch das Glas des Terrariums sah er, wie ein Lächeln über Dracos Lippen huschte.

„Nein.“

„Natürlich, nicht.“

Percy griff trotzdem wahllos nach einem Becher. Durch den Deckel, der den Becher verschloss, konnte er kein verräterisches Aroma riechen. Das jedoch bedeutete nichts - er roch nicht einmal Tee.

Vielleicht würde er trotzdem daran nippen.

Er lehnte sich zurück.

Wenn Draco artig war.

„Also, was macht Sir Bite-A-Lot auf deinem Schreibtisch und wo sind die anderen dreißig?“

„Beißen.“ Hinter dem Terrarium zuckte Draco mit den Achseln, dann fischte er den verbleibenden Becher aus der Luft. Er nippte nicht. „Grangers Problem.“

„Du hast einen Haufen chinesische Alligatoren ins Werwolfunterstützungsamt abgeschoben?“

„Abgeschoben? Nein. Ich habe nichts abgeschoben. Ich habe jeden einzelnen von ihnen untersucht, gewaschen und gefüttert. Und als klar war, dass sämtliche Spuren, so es je welche gegeben hat, im Milford Haven Waterway schwimmen, habe ich sie ihr vor die Bürotür gestellt.“

Percy seufzte.

„Was? Nach der Sache mit den Hauselfen hat sie gesagt, ich soll Tierwesen ihr überlassen. Und was deine nächste Frage anbelangt - nein, ich habe die Käfigtür nicht offen gelassen.“

In Gedanken überschlug Percy die Zeit, die eine aufgebrachte Hermione Granger benötigte, um dreißig über die gesamte Abteilung verteilte Alligatoren einzusammeln und die richtigen Antworten aus den falschen Auroren zu schütteln.

„Du hast sie einfach nicht verschlossen.“

Potentiell nicht so viel, wie Draco vielleicht hoffte.

„Hätte ich das tun sollen?“

„Das kommt drauf an, ob du wieder zwei Wochen lang einen Schwarm pickender, gelber Kanarienvögel auf dem Flur der Rechtsmagie haben willst.“

Ungerührt zuckte Draco mit den Achseln.

„Wenn der Azubi mir die Tür aufmacht.“

„Draco, diese Tiere sind ausgesprochen selten und nicht an das Leben in einem Großraumbüro angepasst. Und euer Auszubildender ist kein Spielzeug.“

„Deswegen habe ich sie Granger vor die Tür gestellt und nicht Brown. Oder dem Zaubereiminister.“

Percy schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist wirklich sehr vorausschauend von dir.“ In Gedanken zählte er, wie viele Rechnungen Draco mit Hermione zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt offen haben mochte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass es nie genug Erdbeer-Trifle(3) in der Kantine gab, vermutlich genügend. „Aber ich meine es ernst. Diese Alligatoren gehören weder vor irgendeine Tür, noch auf deinen Schreibtisch.“

„Blahhh.“ Draco winkte ab. „Ich hatte nicht vor, Sir Bite-A-Lot dauerhaft auf meinem Schreibtisch einzuquartieren.“

„Nicht?“

„Nein. Auch wenn es zugegebenermaßen reizvoll ist, weil sein Terrarium den Posteingang blockiert. Aber ... nein.“

„Oh“, wider besseren Wissens nahm er einen Schluck Tee, „das ist gut.“

English Breakfast. Milch. Etwas zu viel Zucker.

Percy nahm noch einen Schluck. Nur verspätet erkannte er die Vorahnung eines Grinsens, das in Dracos Mundwinkel spielte.

„Denkst du, er gefällt Molly?“


End file.
